Passion Through A Storm
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: The story takes place when the two girls are a little bit older. On a stormy night two lovers decided to have a little fun and a blooming lust starts to unfold for the both of them. This was based off and rp. Written by both Maka and Chrona. Please enjoy!


_Passion Through A Storm_

"Maka…" the pink haired girl softly uttered under her very breath nuzzling into the slightly older blonde girl sitting next to her.

Maka Albarn smiled happily.

"Chrona-chan…" she whispered nuzzling her back with just as much affection.

Chrona getting more comfortable on the couch decided to curl up into a ball. Reaching down Maka started to stroke the girl's soft pink hair running it through her fingers every now and again. This made Chrona shiver just a little bit. Heart racing a bit faster looking down at the cute girl Maka slowly leaned down over her and locking lips with her loves taking her into a sweet kiss. The other girl happily and lovingly returned it now pulling Maka down with her.

Deepening the kiss a bit more Maka pressed her lips against hers a bit more. Chrona broke from the kiss moving down the blonde's neck placing soft delicate kisses and licks.

It had begun to rain outside.

This sent a chill up Maka's spine as she shivered and moved her head to the side. Her breathing began to grow a bit more heavy and fast. The older girl started to lightly nibble upon the pink haired girl's shoulder and arm or what she could reach of her at the moment for the most part.

Chrona continued to move downward from her neck her tongue running down her soft flesh of skin moving on now to her chest.

"C-Chrona…" Maka gasped out hands gripping lightly on the girl's black dress.

The pink haired girl's cheek went flush.

"Maka…" she breathed.

The younger girl was now kissing at Maka's right breast. Maka in return let out another small gasp and let a tiny moan escape past her slightly parted lips. Her hands pressed up against Chrona's chest starting to caress her gently. Chrona let out a small gasp herself her nails digging into Maka's back with one hand and brought Maka's teat to her lips. Turning all red she begun to lightly suckle on it hoping Maka didn't mind this action.

Maka let out another small moan in satisfaction to Chrona's actions. The pleasure was already surging through her body. She nestled herself into the younger girl as she did so. She leaned up and start to nibble on Chrona's shoulder moving down to replace them with her own sweet kisses on Chrona's chest area.

She then took Chrona's dress in her teeth and started to undo some of the buttons to expose more of her chest. Maka was actually quiet surprised with how much Chrona had matured. She use to be such a shy and timid girl.

Chrona started to lick at Maka's nipple tenderly playing with her breast as she did. She loved Maka so much and the thought had only recently struck her that she could finally have her ...even like this. Ever since she'd first laid eyes on the young blonde she felt that to never see her again would undoubtedly destroy her and now she was as close as she could be and Chrona was never happier.

The blonde's moans grew more frequent and a tad bit louder as Chrona had continued to play with her breasts. Oh how she loved Chrona so. She had become such a matured young lady and a bit of a she-devil she never thought the younger girl would have a lusting side. Leaning over Maka began to place hot breathy kisses to her neck moving her way down as far as she could go. Her heart raced.

"Chrona…" she breathed hotly.

She closed her eyes tightly her breathing becoming increasingly louder and nuzzled into Maka's chest.

"M-Maka…you're so soft.." Chrona whispered kissing more at her breast as she played with the other in her tiny hand.

Maka finished undoing Chrona's dress in the front her hand moving over her body once more getting up to her chest. Her finger tips now playing with Chrona's breasts teasingly. She blushed and kissed the top of her head. Taking in the sweet scent of the shampoo Chrona used.

"Chrona smells so sweet like a flower." she cooed softly into her ear.

The younger girl's eyes widened a little at Maka's sweet comment her voice was so soothing it chilled her. Closing her eyes tightly again, she moved her hand to Maka's blouse unbuttoning it completely before using both hands to scratch her back.

Maka blushed even more as Chrona undid her blouse and her hands moving around her to scratch at her back. Her back arched like a cat getting scratched down it's back. A soft purring sound emitted past her rose red lips. Her fingers continued to play with Chrona's breasts her dress completely undo all the away down. She layed the lower part of her body against her beloved to get herself more relaxed.

Chrona moaned softly burying her head deeper into Maka's chest as she lightly tugged at her ponytail wishing for her hair to be down allowing her to run her fingers through it.

"M-Maka.." she breathed again. It was the only word that mattered to her right now nothing else was of equal importance at this moment.

The blonde giggled as Chrona lightly tugged on her ponytail. She titled her head to the side a bit to lightly tug on it as if playing with her. She closed her eyes a bit hearing her sweet voice call her name. Her voice was like a beautiful chime to her ears.

"Chrona-chan..." she breathed out softly now holding her love by the waist.

She leaned down and started to kiss loving at Chrona's neck nipping at her.

Outside thunder rumbled in the distance and it poured like a waterfall the rain beating at the glass.

Chrona finally got Maka's ponytails undone and ran her fingers through her soft vibrant hair. Meanwhile she continued to plant soft kisses to her neck her hot breath against her flesh her breathing getting heavier once more. She allowed the younger girl to play with her long blond hair.

Chrona's hand went from her hair down to her waist gently caressing her body all the way down to her stomach. She arched her head up as Maka lay on top of her planting gentle wet kisses upon her neck.. She lightly rubbed her stomach her soft, smooth skin chilled her still.

Not noticing the storm raging on outside Maka's mind was to enraptured by the beauty laying beneath her. She was only focused right now on Chrona nothing more. She shivered as her lovers hands ventured down to her waist the caressing of her hands making a chill run up her spine. She slightly arched her body back again her kisses continued onward.

Chrona moved her head downward to Maka's stomach kissing it lightly as she caressed her continuously with her hands letting out tiny moans once more. Lightly grasping Chrona by the waist the blonde flipped her over so now that she was on top and would have more easier access on her. She blushed and looked up at her. Maka's eyes were a bit darker with a lusting tint in her eyes. She layed down on her back and wrapped her arms around Chrona's neck.

" ...Chrona…"

"Y-yeah? W-what is it Maka?" she whispered.

The younger girl raised her little toosh up in the air a bit so that she could kiss Maka's belly. This made her shiver again and let out another small moan arching her body up a bit to met with each delicate kiss she planted on her body. Her hands caressed down Chrona's body once more tenderly moving down her back and to her cute little toosh giving it a light grope.

Chrona let out a tiny squeak when Maka groped her toosh that and made her face light up beet red. She shivered and continued to kiss her love's stomach scratching it softly with her finger nails. Maka couldn't help but to giggle as she squeaks when she groped her and does it one more time. She blushed and closed her eyes purring from the scratching. She seemed to like the feeling of Chrona's nails against her flesh. She closed her eyes a bit more tightly.

Chrona let out a tinier little squeak before continuing to kiss her stomach. She let her hands trail slowly down her thighs blushing deep red while hoping that Maka was alright with her actions. Her heart beat in her throat she quivered lightly with reluctance.

She just layed there starting to fiddle with Chrona's breasts again rubbing them gently with her finger tips. She then moved a little bit moving her head up she takes one of her nipples into her mouth and began to suckle upon it tenderly.

Chrona clenched her eyes shut tightly breathing heavily as Maka did so. The rain outside picked up speed, beating at the windows as if demanding entry to the apartment as the two engaged in their activities of lust.

Keeping her eyes shut Maka continued to suckled on one of Chrona's breasts her hand playing with the other one. The sound of the pouring rain was so soothing as she continued onward with what she was doing. Her one hand moved down Chrona's stomach and to her lower stomach.

Crona blushed and let out small gasps as Maka played with her. She lustfully enjoyed the older girl's playing and moved back up and sunk her head deep into Maka's soft hair. Moving over the blonde gave equal attention to Chrona's other breast taking it lightly into her mouth and suckling on it. Her hand continued to roam around her lower stomach brushing against it. She lightly purred as she suckled her tongue licking at the nipple in a circular teasing motion hoping to give her more pleasure.

In response to Maka's actions more small cries escaped from the tiny girl's lips as she held her love to her. She was in a lustful bliss as she ran her pale little fingers through the older girl's golden locks. Hearing Chrona's little cries of pleasure she picked up the pace a bit and suckled a bit more roughly yet tenderly on her breast. Her hand traveled back up to her body and grasped the other in her hand then shifted it down her side and to her inner thigh.

Her face turned a darker shade of red and she clasped her eyes shut tightly as she obediently allowed Maka to adjust her hand. Once in place Chrona slowly but surely moved her hand about feeling her beloved's soft skin against the tips of her fingers. She shivered.

Lifting her head Maka looked down at Chrona who layed under her very body . Her cheeks turned deep red once more feeling her beloved's fingers against her skin. This made her heart skip beats. Reaching forward she pressed her lips against hers once more taking her in a deep passionate breath taking kiss.

Chrona indulged head on into the kiss entwining her energetic little pink tongue with hers. They wrestled playfully Crona slowly feeling her love's thigh as they shared an unbalanced kiss. Maka's tongue wrestled with her just as playfully. She let out a few small little giggles into the kiss. Her body slightly shifted against Chrona's hands as they felt up her thighs making her emit a soft moan in excitement.

Chrona's eyes shot open.

"W-What is it Maka? W-what d-did I do something funny?!" She quivered feeling a little foolish that maybe she'd done something wrong or overstepped.

Lightly shook her head her emerald green orbs peering into her sapphire blue ones.

"No no your fine Chrona-chan...no worries."

She placed her hand lightly on her cheek and brushed downwards to her neck. Leaning down she gave it a few more nips. Closing her eyes tightly she felt Maka's belly rubbing it and her thighs tenderly. She nodded breathing in Maka's sweet scent as she began to nip her neck once again.

Maka started to teasingly rub against her as she nibbled down her neck her hand moved down lower and ran against her lower stomach once more and at the tip of her panties. Chrona let out a stirred gasp closing her eyes again as she felt the strange sensation again. Things in the room suddenly felt really warm and she lightly tugged at Maka's sleeve.

"M-Maka.. I-its hot.." She whispered.

She smirked a bit and looked up at her using her hands she removed Chrona's dress already unbuttoned and half way off her body.

"That better?" She asked in a soft voice going back to making her way down Chrona's body planting soft passionate kisses on it.'' Her hand moving more up her thigh almost close to that certain pleasure point.

Chrona squeaked innocently her face completely flushed as Maka slipped her out of her dress and began kissing her. She watched Maka at first her love was so gentle and she had butterflies in her stomach again.

"M..maka.." She breathed, lightly scratching her love's back again.

Maka loved the little innocent squeaks she made it was just so cute but it turned her on even more and made her stomach have weird tingling feelings but good ones and it made her shutter and gasp out a bit. She arched her back again out of instinct as her nails brushed again her back flesh. She removed her shirt all the way and moved it aside. Her other hand moved up a bit more rubbing against her.

Chrona let out another little gasp. Maka's touch was ecstasy to the tiny girl as. Crona moved her hands down her love's back, rubbing it tenderly as she moved her hand below her stomach and down to her inner thigh again. She shivered.

"S-so soft.." She whispered.

Maka's fingers traced it way over her panties and against her sweet womanhood she could feel the warmness of it from her excitement and her own ecstasy was growing more and more and her body just trembled.

"Chrona-chan…"she breathed softly.

Chrona winced she gripped at Maka tightly as if bracing herself. The tiny girl widened her legs a bit hoping that was what she was supposed to do. Keeping her eyes closed tightly she breathed heavily tiny little wheezes escaped her lips. Maka continued to rub her teasingly up and down she leaned down and kisses at her stomach and lower stomach again. Her hot breath against her skin as she breathed heavily.

The pink haired girl let out a series of heated moans holding her love close to her. She clung to her nibbling at her neck and shoulders. Kissing and licking at her neck she could hear Maka's heart beating like music to her ears.

Laying her body lightly on Chrona's, Maka's hand still did it's job of pleasing her beloved. She let out her own gasps and moans as she kissed, licked, and nibbled at the top of her body sending shivers down her spine.

Chrona's moans elevated in volume her grip on her darling tightened.

"M-Maka.. oh..Maka.." She cried, biting down on her lip, moving her own hands down the older girl's body.

Her moans were so sweet to Maka's ears. She closed her eyes half way still gazing down at her.

"Oh…Chrona.…"

She looked up at her with a lusting gaze in her darkened green orbs. Her body swayed a bit to the movement of Chrona's hand to her body. The tiny aroused girl moaned feeling the blonde's skin again against her hand. She was so warm, so soft...

"M..Maka.." She breathed again, stretching her legs out just a bit wider.

Grinning mischievously the older girl moved her hand under her panties her fingers now running against her bare womanhood. She could feel the intense heat coming from it from all the arousal. This made Maka's heart skip beats even more.

Chrona let out a gasp her fingers digging deeper into her beloved's back as the intensity f their love making increased. She began to moan more consistently moving her own hand to the blonde's panty line as well

Maka slide her finger in and out of her and moved it around a bit inside of her feeling the moist walls of her womanhood. She closed her eyes and emitted her own sweet moans with hers moving lightly shifting herself against Chrona's hand once more.

Keeping her eyes clenched shut she winced and cried out in sweet pain as Maka continuously played with her. The small girl widened her legs just a bit more beginning to thrust up and down. Using her little hands she traced the lining of Maka's underwear slipping her fingers hesitantly under them to touch her soft tenderness.

Entering one more finger into her Maka wanted to increase the pleasure just a bit more. The cries of her sweet bliss just threw Maka into a frenzy of lust. Her mind spinning like being on an endless roller coaster. Her legs to spread a bit wider as her hands moved closer to her womanhood. Her moans grew louder and more long and passionate from Chrona's touch.

"M-Maka... Maka!!" She cried her eyes welling up with tears brought about by pleasure.

She moaned innocently, trusting still as she leaned up, pecking Maka on her lips before falling back down. Mimicking Maka's motions to please her she stroked her tenderness before sliding her little finger into her gently thrusting.

Kissing back Maka arched her head closing her eyes tightly as both their sweet moans of ecstasy filled the room. She too began to lightly thrust her hips as Chrona mimicked her motion and pleased her feeling her fingers find their ways into her pleasure spot.

"C-Chrona! Ohhh Chrona~" she called out through her heavy panting chest raising and falling quickly.

Chrona increased the speed of her own playing moaning Maka's name as they continued. Chrona thrust a bit more now looking up at Maka with innocent eyes as she wished for Maka to kiss her in order to hush her cries. Leaning forward Maka pressed her lips against Chrona's hushing her cries but she still ever so slightly moaned into the kiss as she picked up the speed continuing to thrust her own hips. She too picked up a bit more speed.

"A-ah..!!" she gasped. "M-Maka.. I-I'm.."

Just then a warm liquid escaped from in between the girl's legs making her bite down on her lip. She felt so embarrassed releasing on Maka like that made her ashamed of herself as she slowed in her movements.

Gasping out she too felt her release coming and quickly all the pressures in her lower stomach rushing through her entire body making her entire form shake and tremble with pleasure. She arched her head back her lip began to quiver.

"Chrona I…I…A-Ahh!! she cried out as she too released along with the younger girl.

Her breathing shuttered as she now relaxed her body.

"Chrona-chan..." Her voice shook.

"M-Maka..." She breathed withdrawing her fingers and regaining her breath slowly.

Closing her eyes she let the blonde fall into her wrapping her shaking arms around her and holding her closely to her. The older girl moved her hand away and wrapped both her arms around Chrona holding her close trying to catch her own breath. She nuzzled into her softly.

"I...love you... Chrona." she weakly though her heavy breathing.

She kissed her softly on the forehead and gazed into her beloved's eyes. Chrona's sapphire hues poured deeply into hers. Her face that had already been flushed increased in redness. She kissed the tip of her love's nose squeaking and hiding her face in her hands as if playing Pik-a-boo with her.

Maka giggled watching her reaching up she gently took her hands and held them for a moment before moving them away from her face.

"Boo!" she said in a slight yell before leaning up and pecking the tip of her nose in return.

"Eiii!" She cried in surprise hiding her face again.

"D-don't do that!" She whimpered pouting.

"I'm sorry Chrona-chan..." she nuzzled into her once more before she felt kinda sleepy.

All that excitement wore her out and she was very tired. The pink haired girl peaked out calming down and wrapping her arms around her love kissing her forehead several times

"I-I.. I love you.. Maka.." She whispered sweetly and sincerely all the love in her heart was bestowed in the blonde she had in her arms.

Maka smiled happily holding the one she cherished most of all with all her heart and soul her entire being. It was a passionate fire that wouldn't die out it was almost eternal. Almost seemed like nothing could separate them. Nothing at all.

"I love you too…good night my love…"

"Good night my Maka-chan…"

With that said the two girls fell asleep in each others arms as the storm continued to rage on outside the window. The two lovers spent the rest of the night like that after having a flame blazing passion through the storm.

THE END


End file.
